


Episode 1.4: Venom

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Just Assume It's Always An Epilogue, Nick Fury Knows All, Protective!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fury knows what he's doing and Natasha shows her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.4: Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically turning into a series of epilogues, so unless I say otherwise, just assume it is one. In this case, takes place after "Venom," in which the Venom symbiote tries to possess Peter.

                “Parker?”

                “Is perfectly fine, Romanoff.” Fury tried to keep the grin off his face at his best agent’s obvious concern.  Coulson owed him lunch now.

                Of course, looking at Natasha’s poker face, only someone of his caliber could even tell she was upset.  “The symbiote?”

                “Destroyed.  At least, as far as we’re aware.”

                “Make sure.”

                He narrowed his eye.  “Do I tell you how to do your job, Widow?”

                Her lips twitched up.  “Every day.  Sir.”

                Fury snorted.  “Don’t you have some Avenging to do someplace else?”

                Natasha nodded, but didn’t leave.  “Sir, you…” She sighed.  “You were right to put the other kids in Parker’s school.  It may make his life difficult, but they looked after him.  Protected him.”

                “Now do you understand?”

                “Yes, I think I do.  But he’s destined for something greater, and you and I both know that.”

                “I’m not letting you train him, Romanoff.”

                Natasha raised an eyebrow.  “What makes you think I want to?”

                “You’ve been more interested in this kid than in any other recruit we’ve gotten since you joined SHIELD.  I’m only blind in one eye, Natasha.”

                Natasha was quite for a long time.  “I see something in him,” was all she said before she turned to go, leaving Fury alone with his thoughts.


End file.
